


this decay, this hope, this mouthful of dirt, this poetry

by lostinforest



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant (kind of), Drabble, M/M, Magical Realism, Mint Leaves, Monmouth Manufacturing, Polski | Polish, adansey, adansey nation RISE, gansey is so in love dudes i didn't even have to do anything, honey and brown sugar cubes meet pine forest, intense feelings, magician and king, po polsku, yeehaw
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: Gansey zawsze gonił za magią, aż znalazł Magika, który nią władał i nią był.





	this decay, this hope, this mouthful of dirt, this poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Gdzie uciekać, gdy jest naprawdę źle? W świat słów i imaginacji, by dać upust emocjom, oczywiście.  
> U mnie po staremu - jak już kruczy cykl to tylko Adansey. Jestem niezatapialną zwolenniczką równania "Adansey > Pynch". Dlatego też ten mały fragment dedykuję Adansey Nation.

_This decay, this hope, this mouthful of dirt, this poetry._

\- M. Atwood, from _Selected Poems II: 1976 - 1986_ ; _“Mushrooms”_

 

Adam marszczył eleganckie brwi nad wysłużonym podręcznikiem do łaciny, skrupulatnie sporządzając notatki i stawiają znaki zapytania przy frazach, co do których miał wątpliwości.

W zamyśleniu mruknął i wyciągnął dłoń ku doniczce mięty, która stała przy jego łokciu. Zerwał jeden listek i potarł nim dolną wargę, zanim położył go sobie na języku i zaczął powoli przeżuwać.

Gansey siedział na łóżku i kleił sklep mięsny z pudełka po zapałkach do swojej makiety Henrietty. Robił to niechlujnie, a klej spływał mu na palce. Nie założył soczewek, a okulary stłukły się podczas ostatniej wizyty w Cabeswater, jednak mimo to pośród miękkich kształtów otoczenia, Adam rysował się wyraźnie, niczym uwypuklony detal na obrazie z akwareli, dumne drzewo na tle mchu.

Powietrze było ciężkie od niewypowiedzianych słów, od konfliktu i napięcia, które zawsze unosiło się między nimi ciężką mgłą.

Gansey westchnął ciężko i podszedł do niskiej skrzynki, przy której siedział Adam. Uklęknął i ułożył opuszki palców na jego szczęce. Chłopak drgnął i wypuścił z rąk ołówek.

\- Gansey.

Jego głos był chropowaty, brzmiał ostrzegawczo.

\- Chciałbym, abyś widział siebie tak, jak ja cię widzę.

\- Co widzisz, Dick? – Gansey wzdrygnął się na dźwięk wyplutego przezwiska, którego używał Ronan, gdy chciał zagrać mu na nerwach. Jego palce na szczęce Adama nieco mocniej wbiły się w skórę. – Kupę zepsutych części? Niekompletną wydmuszkę? Gówniarza z posiniaczoną twarzą, który boi się pięści swojego popapranego ojca? Tym właśnie jestem, widzisz?

Szarpnął głową, ale palce Ganseya przesunęły się nieznacznie na bok jego szyi, przytrzymując go przy sobie. To zawsze była jego pierwsza myśl, pierwszy odruch. Zatrzymać go przy sobie. On za każdym razem go odpychał, przy nim zamieniał dumę w ostre słowa, nie pozwalał opaść swoim murom. Zabraniał im kruszeć pod naporem bliskości, którą odtrącał.

Adam władał drzewami, splątywał między palcami magię i łacińskie zaklęcia jakby to były strzępy wełny. Jego obecność powinna być kojąca i dawać nadzieję jak stłumiony, wibrujący odcień zieleni, który go otaczał. Gansey jednak czuł się przy nim niespokojny, niepewny, ślepy, a palce drżały nerwowo, nieumiejące niczego uchwycić. Jakby pływał w morzu, którego fale zawzięcie przygniatały go do dna w swoim nieujarzmionym, porywistym gniewie. Ze strachu przed brakiem gruntu pod stopami, narodziło się pragnienie, bo była tylko jedna osoba, której siła wyciągnęłaby go bez wysiłku na powierzchnię.

Budziły się w nim uczucia dziksze od zielonych pnączy, które na stałe spowiły żałośnie małą łazienkę na strychu w Kościele Świętej Agnieszki, gdzie Adam uwił swoje liche, ale niespodziewanie wytrzymałe gniazdo niczym rzadki ptak, który rodzi się raz na tysiąc lat, a potem przepada bez wieści i wspomnień. Chciał zawładnąć Adamem, tak jak on zawładnął jego umysłem swoją niewzruszoną obecnością. Chciał go poczuć. _Chciał go chronić._ Emocje, które odczuwał były dotąd zasnute pajęczyną miałkiej, tchórzliwej nieświadomości. Był uśpiony i dzięki Adamowi zaczynał się przebudzać.

\- Pocałujesz mnie?

Zaschło mu w gardle. Oczy Adama roziskrzyły się od głodu, który obaj czuli. Widział w nich pączkujące kwiaty, niesione przez wiatr, pożółkłe liście, zgniliznę, czarne odmęty studni bez dna, poranione knykcie, _swoją śmierć_ , chmury, z których sączyły się ciężkie krople deszczu, _swoje życie_ i pierwszy haust powietrza po długiej ciszy, nieprzerywanej biciem serca.

\- Tak.

Adam przejechał kciukiem pachnącym miętą i grafitem z ołówka po jego dolnej wardze, odwzorowując na nim ten nerwowy gest, którego nigdy nie umiał wytrzebić.

Gansey pochylił się ku niemu, czując zapach znajomy i obcy, czując jego i siebie, a ta mieszanka sprawiała, że kręciło mu się w głowie; chciał dostać więcej i w zamian ofiarować wszystko. Przesunął powoli językiem po jego ustach; mięta i on, _jego magik_. Adam sapnął, rozchylając wargi i wplątując długie palce w jego włosy, ciągnąc do tyłu i obnażając szyję. Złożył gorący, mokry pocałunek pod linią żuchwy i zassał jabłko Adama, smakując językiem jakby delektował się nektarem, który zrosił skórę.

Oderwał się od jego szyi, przejeżdżając z zaintrygowaniem palcem po śladzie pojedynczej łzy, która spłynęła po policzku. Oczy zaczęły go szczypać, zapomniał o kroplach. Adam rozsmarował słony płyn na jego łuku Kupidyna, by zaraz go scałować.

\- Co teraz widzisz, Gansey? – zażądał przy jego ustach.

\- Widzę ciebie.

Przygryzł jego górną wargę tak mocno, że druga łza, która się uwolniła spomiędzy powiek była spowodowana szczypiącym bólem. Poczuł słodkawy posmak krwi.

\- _Co widzisz?_

Gansey popatrzył mu w oczy z uporem, który mógł być zdominowany tylko przez upartą wolę Adama.

\- Widzę _ciebie._ Widzę kompletny obraz, który powstał bez pędzla, bez narzędzi i farb. Widzę całość, do której chciałbym pasować. Chciałbym, żeby mnie dopełniła. Wypełniła.

Adam uniósł brwi, a potem zmarszczył je w wyraźnym powątpiewaniu.

\- Ja ciebie? Gansey, to…

Gansey położył dłoń na jego udzie, czując pod palcami sprany dżins i przebijające ciepło ciała.

\- Nie próbujmy się równoważyć, nie szukajmy złotego środka, bo między nami nigdy go nie będzie i nie musi być. Nie tak działamy. Zdroworozsądkowe rozwiązania wszystko między nami komplikują.

Na ustach Adama pojawił się przekrzywiony, chłopięcy uśmiech.

\- Czyli od dzisiaj zero zdrowego rozsądku?

\- Z naszym wzajemnym uporem i tak nie zamierzam walczyć.

\- Żadnych hamulców? – Adam dopytywał, sunąc nosem po jego skroni, tuż przy linii włosów.

\- To ty znasz się na hamulcach.

 - Na czym znamy się obaj?

\- Może na łacinie. – Gansey powiedział bez przekonania, rozproszony ciepłym oddechem na skórze i mocnymi palcami.

\- Przykro mi, ze to ja jestem tym, który ci to mówi, ale jesteś nogą z łaciny, Gansey.

\- Na magii.

To go zaciekawiło.

\- Jak?

\- Ja całe życie jej szukałem, czytałem o niej i śniłem. Ty nią jesteś.

Adama nie otaczał już mur. Podłoga i krzesło na którym siedział zaścieliły kiełkujące leśne dzwonki i zaczątki pnączy. Drewniane deski nie wbijały mu się boleśnie w kolana, czuł pod nimi wilgotny mech, pachnący ziemią i wiosną.

\- Znalazłeś swoją magię?

\- Znalazłem swojego magika.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I znowu w tagach dodałam to, co lubię dodawać zawsze. Adansey to pairing, z którym kojarzą mi się kostki brązowego cukru, miód i woń lasu iglastego. Nie istnieje lepsza feeria zapachów!  
> ((Czytelniku, nakarm autorkę komentarzem!))  
> (((Oczywiście nie musisz, ale autorce byłoby bardzo miło.)))


End file.
